


SPN Fluff Bingo

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: My Cards for the SPN Fluff Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my completed card from round one of the SPN Fluff Bingo.

Huddling for warmth - [Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896153)

Time Travel - [I Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858255)

Teacher AU - [Less Than a Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806124)

Stargazing - [Beautiful, Isn't It?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044817)

Coffee Shop AU - [Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858165)

Slow Burn - [From Nurse to Chauffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085812)

Movie Night - [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857883)

Picnic - [Old Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859059)

Buying Flowers for No Reason - [Quiet Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858030)

Reporter AU - [Flower Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858936)

Fighting for the Remote - [Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858630)

Cooking Together - [I'll Teach You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858840)

Free Space - [Lightning Bolt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859506)

Playing with Their Hair - [Every Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865458)

Historical AU - [So Much Gained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865698)

Neighbor AU - [So Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858447)

Going to a Music Festival - [Hangout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859116)

ABO -[Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806091)

Artist AU - [Sketching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044832)

Laughing at each other - [Winchester Baked Goods Ch 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859149)

Hurt Playing Benchball - [I'll Play if You Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806133)

Shopping/Trying on Clothes - [Something to Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858393)

Cloud Watching - [Hammock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859080)

Carving Initials in a Tree - [Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858216)

Walking the Dog - [Fast Runners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806145)


	2. Card 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my current card for SPN Fluff Bingo. I'll be updating this with links as I post stories. Let me know if you have any requests!

Age Gap - [You Need a Break](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19807294&t=MjY3Zjk5OTg0YTM0M2ViNTBlODJmZmE0MjBhMjZjYWFiZjhhZDNkNixNdmtESmFDNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182637996655%2Fspn-fluff-bingo&m=1)

Adoption - [For Good](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183590417165/for-good)

Medieval AU - 

Clothes Sharing - [Good Move](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184231427961/good-move)

Painting a Room - [Time for a Break](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184604708312/time-for-a-break)

Shark Week - 

De-Aged - 

Roommate AU - [Playing Pretend](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184137697567/jokes-and-dreams)

Bakery Rivalry - 

Best Friends to Lovers - 

Fairytale AU - 

Model AU - [Actually...Relieved](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20477042&t=OTk1YWJkZDU4YTc1Y2FhNmZmNDYxODFhZDBjNTg5ODY4MTJjMTUwMSxNdmtESmFDNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182637996655%2Fspn-fluff-bingo&m=1)

Free Space - [Marriage](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183569631887/marriage)

Play Fighting - 

Kingdom AU - [Fallen From Grace Chapter 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20572880%2Fchapters%2F48839303&t=YWIyYmRjMDFiNDVlZWUyZGY1MjU4MjRiNmE1NTdhM2QxYjU1MTExMSxNdmtESmFDNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182637996655%2Fspn-fluff-bingo&m=1)

Swan Maiden AU - 

Afterlife AU - 

Game Show - 

Bakery AU - [Sweetest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012662)

Road Trip AU - [Forced Break](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183995961232/forced-break)

Artist AU - 

Barista AU - [Couldn't Be Happier](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183823455651/couldnt-be-happier)

Getting Rid of the Bullies - 

Bookstore AU - 

Greek God AU - 


End file.
